


All Good Things . . .

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [57]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying Alone, Dual POV, M/M, Postgame from the Kitaichi Debacle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: For both of them, it may be the worst day of their respective lives to date for reasons that are both strikingly similar and not remotely the same.





	All Good Things . . .

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 3. It was also designed to shatter my heart into a bajillion pieces.

It’s stupid and Yuutarou hates it, but he can no sooner stop the tears freely flowing from his eyes than he can demand that the sun stop shining while he’s so miserable. He thought they were a team, but Tobio’s actions on the court and his silence afterward have taken that notion and crushed it beneath a vicious heel. Today is the worst day yet of the reign of King Tobio.

“Damn it,” he grumbles to himself, grinding the heels of his palms roughly into his eyes.

An older lady on the train leading away from Kitagawa Daiichi gives him a pinched look before handing him a wad of tissues, and Yuutarou accepted them gratefully and swiped away at the misery lingering on his cheeks.

Yuutarou takes a deep and shuddering breath and squares his shoulders. He has given up a lot to try to make things work with Tobio on and off the court over the course of the past year; it stops now, and he refuses to leave his dignity behind, as well.

 

***

 

Tobio misses the train leading away from the school, and he does it on purpose. Five of his regular teammates also take that train to their mutual neighborhood and he knows for certain that none of them will want to so much as lay eyes on him. He might miss a lot of social cues, but that isn’t one that slips by unnoticed.

This is the worst day of his life. 

The back of the train car is empty, and Tobio sits with his back to the window with his knees drawn up to his chest. His club jacket is draped over his head as if it will shield him from the malevolent glares of his teammates that seem to follow him everywhere he goes. As if it will protect him from that snarl on Yuutarou’s lips as he turns away and doesn’t look back.

A sob tears from Tobio’s chest, and his shoulders start to shake. Nobody sees, nobody knows, and it’s better that way. After all he’s said and done to drive away every friend he ever thought he had, Tobio is certain that this is the price the universe exacts in exchange for the crown he no longer wants.

When he gets home, he heads straight for his room in the empty house and sends a single text that he knows will go unanswered, but he doesn’t think he’ll ever sleep without making sure that Yuutarou knows:

[Image: iphone text chat, kageyama tobio's phone texting to kindaichi yuutarou "i'm sorry"]


End file.
